Proposal
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: Severus laughs when Harry proposes. Can he fix his mistake? Rated for language.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognise. **

"How could you?" Harry shouted as he stormed through the dungeons, trying to put as much distance between him and his _ex_ partner as was humanly possible. Running up the stairs, he quickly made his way through the entrance hall and out onto the grounds of the castle. Tears fell onto his cheeks as he walked quickly, not looking back to see if he was being followed, the only thought in his mind was getting away from the school.

He heard his name being shouted, but he ignored it, passing through the gates and apparating away.

xxxx

Hermione found Harry sat on her doorstep when she opened it to collect the milk, soaking wet, shaking, and staring into space. She ushered him inside quickly, sitting him on the settee and shouting up the stairs to Ron to make a pot of tea. Fetching him a towel, which she wrapped around his shoulder's she sat down facing him, worry etched onto her face.

"Harry, what happened?" she asked quietly, hating to see her best friend look so lost. She smiled softly as Ron padded into the room with three cups of tea, handing one each to Harry and Hermione before he sat down next to his friend.

"I asked him to marry me."

"Oh, Harry, did he say no?" she asked, holding a hand to her mouth.

Harry shook his head, a sob escaping him as he did.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a confused look.

"He laughed at me," Harry whispered, before tears began to again cascade down his face. Ron, his face furious, pulled Harry into him for a hug, offering his friend comfort when what he really wanted to do was go to Hogwarts and break the bastards nose.

"How could he do that to me, Hermione? Am I really that...that...revolting to be with?"

"Harry, you're not the revolting one. If he can't see how much of a good partner he had with you, then it's his loss. He's the one with the problem," she murmured to him, taking the other side of him and rubbing his back.

Eventually, Ron and Hermione convinced Harry to sleep in the spare bed, before they sat back in the living room.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," Ron suddenly announced, standing up from the seat he had only just retaken.

"Ron, this isn't the time for that. I agree that we need to do something, but we need to be here for Harry. Do you really think he would thank you?"

Ron slumped back into her seat, looking disappointed.

"Look at what he's done to Harry, Hermione. If anyone deserves a good hexing, its _him_."

"I know, but I think we need to find out why he laughed. If this is a misunderstanding...they have been together for three years," Hermione replied, biting her lip as she thought. "You stay here in case Harry wake's up. I'm going to go and see him."

The frustrated look on Ron's face made her chuckle, and she kissed him softly on her way passed him.

"Look at it this way, I'll get answer's first, and hex him if I don't like them. If it come's to that, I'll show you the pensieve memory later."

xxxx

Hermione walked through the dungeons with a sense of purpose, looking for her target with narrowed eyes. Seeing the classroom empty, she made her way to his office, knocking once before opening the door. She found him sitting behind his desk, his eye's narrowed as he stared at her.

"Miss Granger? What bring's you here I wonder," he sneered sarcastically.

"Drop the act Severus, I think you'll find I know you better than that now. Why did you laugh when Harry proposed to you?"

Hermione didn't see the point in beating around the bush when they both knew exactly why she was there.

"Is that why he stormed out of here like a dragon with a headache last night?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. Surely even he wasn't that stupid. She didn't reply, merely kept her eyes on him until he elaborated.

"He... surprised me, when he asked. We were sat reading on the sofa when out of the blue he asked me to marry him. I thought he was joking."

Hermione sighed, rubbing her head as she sat down in front of his desk. "This is such a mess. I found Harry sat on my doorstep this morning, freezing and in a complete daze. I thought you had died or something. Why didn't you come after him?"

"He apparated before I could reach him. I know he heard me shouting his name, but he ignored me in favor of running away. So I came back and did some marking. I admit, I expected him to take a tantrum, get drunk and come home at four in the morning. It's what he usually does when we have an argument bad enough for one of us to walk out."

Severus sighed, before looking back at Hermione.

"How do I fix this?"

"Come to our's later and tell him what you just told me. Showing him the ring you've been carrying around in your pocket for the last three months would be a good idea as well."

Severus spluttered, but before he could ask just how she knew he was carrying a ring, or before he could utter a denial, she was out of the door with a tinkling laugh and a wave.

xxxx

Harry was curled up on the settee when the doorbell rang. He ignored it, snuggling further into the quilt that was currently tucked around him. Hermione answered the door, showing her guest in. Harry closed his eyes quickly, having no wish to speak to who ever was here.

"Harry, stop pretending to be asleep, you know fine well I always know when you are awake," Severus said as he sat down on the chair across from Harry.

Harry's eye sprung open, staring at Severus for a minute before he switched his gaze to Hermione, glaring at her for her 'betrayal.'

"Stop glaring at your friend. I'm sorry I laughed at you Harry, I was in shock. I didn't expect you to ask me to marry you while we were sat at home reading."

"You could have just told me no, you know. You didn't have to humiliate me," Harry muttered, refusing to look into Severus' eyes.

"You didn't give me time to gather my thought's Harry. You were out of the door before I had fully processed the question. My answer wouldn't have been no, as I hope your's won't be."

Severus pulled the ring box out of his pocket, opening it to show a plain platinum engagement band. He got down on one knee, shuffling around the table so he was next to Harry.

"Harry James Potter, I have loved you for three of the very happiest years of my life. I hope to continue to love you and have you love me back for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

Harry stared at Severus in shock, before he threw his arms around the waiting man, hugging him to within an inch of his life.

"Of course I will. I love you, I love you, I love you."

Severus slid the ring onto Harry's finger, pressing a kiss to it. Standing up, he pulled the younger man with him.

"Come home, Harry."

**Written for the Monopoly Game Challenge for the prompt Dungeons. **

**Written for the Monthly OneShot Competition for prompt #56 Lost**


End file.
